Kyojin: El barco de los sueños
by shingekifanatica
Summary: Esta historia se basa en la pelicula titanic, con una trama un poco modificada, pues creo que es un mal summary... en fin les dejo a los 4 protagonistas (o algo asi) Hanji x Rivaille y Erwin X Petra... (no se porque empareje a petra XD)


_**n_n hola gente hermosa del fan fic, hoy vengo con mi primer fic en esta cuenta... uff no sean malos y si hay una fujoshi aca no se para que se molestara en leer, en fin este es un fic que me vino en la cabeza ayer en la noche cuando mi mama decidio ver titanic que lo pasaban por el canal 7 e.e y como siempre lloro en el final.**_

_**Las parejas Protagonistas; Hanji y el heichou Levy... y Erwin x Petra, no se porque empareje a petra pero me gustaria que la gente se animara a hacer fanarts de ellos... **_

_**Declaracion; los personajes de shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen, a no ser que Isayama Hajime me quiera regalar los derechos de autor por mi cumpleaños, tampoco me pertenece la historia del titanic.**_

**SI NADA MAS QUE DECIR LOS DEJO LEER Y DISFRUTAR DE MI FIC **

**Kyojin.. el barco de los sueños..**

**Capitulo 1**

**Levy x Hanji - Erwin x Petra :3**

En una casa un hombre anciano de cabello rubio un tanto claro se encontraba con su nieto cambiando las noticias, Aquel hombre era Erwin Smith uno de los sobrevivientes del barco legendario llamado: Kyojin... famosamente ese barco fue reconocido como el barco inundible.

Al checar las noticias con su nieto se percato que el barco, que el recordo que se habia undido fue encontrado al fin en el fondo del mar, rapidamente se levanto y subio el volumen, entonces decidio salir a fuera a hablar con unos de sus vecinos.

Se paro en frente de una casa y toco el timbre, una mujer de cabello castaño con unas cuantas canitas y unos lentes lo atendio pero en cambio el inmediatamente la resivio con la noticia acerca del barco.

Ella se sorprendio, entonces prendio la television -Se ha encontrado uno de los grandes tesoros, el corazon del mar- Ambos estaban sentados mirando pendientes de todo, y un Rivaille algo viejo salio mal humorado de su cama ya que el volumen que pusieron al aparato fue muy alto, -tambien se ha encontrado la gran fortuna y algunas de las pertenencias de una mujer de la clase alta en esa epoca, si hablamos de lo que quedo en ese barco, las pertenencias personales de Petra Ral, hija de un gran empresario que lastimosamente se sabe que murio en el accidente...- Erwin apago la television, -perdon por molestarlos, solo queria avisarles que habia pasado en estos dias ultimamente- intento salir por la puerta.

-Señor Erwin!- un joven castaño abrio la puerta y se topo con el anciano (creo que sono ofensivo D:) *Nota uno de los hijos de Hanji y Levy que venia de visita*.

-Iremos con esos que descubrieron la ubicacion del Kyojin Erwin, y tu tambien iras LEVY!- Dijo la castaña viendo como el enanito se retiraba silenciosamente y paraba de golpe cuando ella habia mencionado su nombre.

Dias despues, los tres ancianitos fueron a contar su version de la historia, ya que como se conoce, todos los sobrevivientes del hundimiento del barco habian muerto y no se conocia si habia gente aun viva.

Cuando llegaron, Levy y Hanji ivan acompañados por uno de sus hijos junto con su esposa, en cuanto Erwin decidio ir con su Hija Mayor.

Los jovenes de la expedicion los recibieron bien, solo que habia claramente dudas acerca de que si ellos eran realmente sobrevivientes y no unas personas que finjian serlo.

Al entrar al lugar, fueron viendo las pertenencias de que fueron salvadas por aquel grupo, Hanji se llamo la atencion ya en una parte habia unas cuantas de sus pertenencias, cuando ella miro bien encontro un dibujo y cuandoo termino de mirarlo miro a su esposo, el cual solo desvio la mirada ya que sabia a que se referia, En ese dibujo se podia ver a una Hanji desnuda, cada parte de su cuerpo joven captado en esa hoja ya un poco deteriodada, las demas personas notaron la similitud de la anciana con aquella joven dibujada, cuando uno de ellos miro bien la firma del artista: Levy Rivaille.

Todos voltearon a ver a Levy que estaba sentado intentando leer un libro que trajo con el, -Papa tu dibujaste a mamá así? nunca me dijiste que sabias dibujar asi de bien!- Dijo su hijo acercandose a su padre, - Sí, dibuje a Hanji asi el dia en el que se undio el barco, pero me sorprende que el dibujo aun siga.

-Entonces señora, Hanji y señor Erwin, nos pueden contar como fueron realmente sus dias a bordo en el Titanic?- llego a decir una joven que estaba junto con los otros.

- Yo sola lo dire porque creo que Erwin no quedra hablar de ello, pero descuiden yo me se la historia al pie de la letra, como si fui yo la que vivio cada momento que mi esposo y mi amigo en aque barco- Hanji se sento y con los demas para contar la historia.

- *Suspiro* Su nombre del barco era Kyojin, conocido como el barco de los sueños... y lo era...- (comenza el recuerdo)

Un automovil habia llegado frente al lugar en donde se preparaba para que los pasajeros lleguen, una bella joven de cabello castaño bajo del auto acompañada por su madre y su prometido y contemplaron el barco en el cual ellos iban a abordar, Kyojin... La joven se llamaba Hanji, y estaba acompañada por su Prometido Mike Z.

Solo prepararon su equipaje y subieron al interior del barco...

En un bar habia un grupo de jovenes uno era un pequeñin y otro un rubio, ambos se encontraban en un juego de poker en el cual podia notarse la presion. Levy, era uno de esos dos jovenes amigos que estaba apostando todo, ya que estaba en juego todo su dinero si perdia y si ganaba, dinero de sus adversarios y dos entradas a el barco Kyojin.

- Levy, estamos apostando todo lo que tenemos, seguro que podemos ganar?- Dijo su amigo Erwin que lo acomañaba. Levy volvio a mirar sus cartas y se las mostro a sus rivales, los cuales quedaron mal ya que habian perdido.

Erwin quedo impactado, no podia creer que ganaron, pero antes de irse uno de los meseros del bar les habia avisado que el barco ya sarparia en 15 minutos, ambos amigos comenzaron a juntar mas rapido las cosas que ganaron, pero antes de irse uno de los que aposto tomo de la camisa a Levy, mas este no lo golpeo, todo lo contrario le dio una paliza a su propio amigo que habia apostado los boletos del barco.

Los dos amigos corrian, y corrian intentando llegar a el barco lo cual lo consiguieron, evitaron llegar a la inspeccion medica que era necesaria, pero por suerte los dejaron subir, estaban tan emocionados y fueron a sus camarotes, donde se encontraron con los amigos de los verdaderos dueños de los boletos, los cuales se preguntaron acerca del paradero de sus dos colegas faltantes.

Ya en una parte del barco, una joven de cabello naranja se encontraba al borde del barco observando como todos ya preparaban la partida, La joven era Petra Ral, hija de uno de los grandes vendedores de joyas en New York, el cual esa ciudad era su parada, ella hace poco tiempo habia dejado a su madre para ir a vivir con su padre en aquella ciudad.

El barco partio, nada como en la noche el celebrar o mas bien eso es lo que harian casi todos los del barco, Hanji se encontraba con su madre y su prometido en el camarote.

-Hanji, como muestra de nuestro compromiso, quiero darte esto... *exiende una caja a la castaña*- ella abre la caja y queda atonita, su madre tambien de la misma manera, lo que Mike le estaba dando era una joya casi unica, El corazon del mar el cual poseia un diamante enorme con forma de corazon. Hanji no tubo mas remedio que aceptar que se lo ponga y su madre hizo que el hombre se retirara, para esperar a la joven en la cena.

-Señora Hanji, como le quedaba el collar?- dijo unos de los muchacos ahi presentes interrumpiendo la historia.

- Era muy pesado sentia como su peso se acumulaba en mi pecho... Hanji estaba ya ahora en la cena, mirando a todos y recordando las noticias acerca de esas personas millonarias, La esposa de doctor Jaeger, Carla... su esposo habia encontrado una mina de oro y diamantes, pero antes de eso solo tenian un pequeño y humilde consultorio, quien diria que se volveria asi de rica y famosa en cuestio de dos años?... Hanji se sentia algo mal y odiaba esta vida, no le gustaba para anda, queria ser una chica normal a la cual no la obligen a casarse con alguien que ella misma no ama.

Decidio salir de ahi, penso que si se quitaba su miseria matandose no tendria que soportar la cruel amargura de estar toda su vida con Mike. Ya a fuera Rivaille decidio salir y acostarse en una banca y mirar las estrellas, fumando de un cigarrillo y fue cuando entonces vio a una joven castaña correr hacia el final del barco, Hanji se asomo en la retaguardia del Kyojin, mirando las aguas que le podia quitar la vida, estaba a un paso de hacerlo cuando una voz:

-Que haces? estas loca o que?- el pelinegro se acercaba a ella, -No te acerques, si lo haces me lanzo- el la miro algo extrañado, como una joven asi de rica por la apariencia de su ropa podia tener deseos de desaparecer. -Bueno si ese es el tema contigo no tendre mas opcion que ir contigo- comenzo a quitarse la ropa, preparandose para lo que vendria por las futuras deciciones de la chica.

-Porque darias tu vida, solo por que yo lo quisiera?, tu no sabes todo lo que tendre que soportar, por eso no quiero seguir en este mundo!- la castaña volvio a retomar su decicion, el joven se acerco a ella, intentando convencerla, diciendole un monton de cosas, cuando al final dijo; Si tu saltas, yo salto... cuando ella medito bien decidio finalizar con su plan suicida, pero al aprecer el destino queria que ella acabara con su vida, un pedazp de su vestido quedo trancado por una parte del barandal, y Rivaille, por sus reflejos llego a poder evitar que ella callera. Y cuando finalmente la volvio a subir detro del barco, quedaron uno sobre el otro en una poce para mal pensar, y fue ahi que llego personal del barco y el prometido de Hanji.

Todos mal pensaron la ecena y Mike fuiroso queria meterle las manos encima a Levy y darle una golpiza, pero Hanji le explico que el la habia rescatado porque tropezo al ver la elices del Kyojin, entonces Mike intento pagarle por ello a Levy, pero Hanji lo detuvo - 20 $ es el presio por salvar a la mujer que amas?- al final Mike opto por invitar a Levy a una cena mañana por la noche, entonces el acepto.

Ya en otra parte del barco, Petra quiso evitar ser vista por la gente de la alta sociedad, por eso ella habia comprado boletos para los de clase media, habia quedado frente al mismo camarote que el de rivaille y Erwin, Petra no hacia nada mas que en pensar en su padre, hace años que no lo veia y creia que era tiempo de visitarlo.

Petra opto por salir de su prision de cuatro paredes que la alejaba del exterior y cuando salio de su habitacion choco con un joven rubio que iva en busca de su enano amigo, -ouuch- petra de habia golpeado la frente... -l-lo siento no era mi intencion- el hombre le extendio la mano para que ella pudiera pararse.

Al pararse y abrir los ojos vio a un homnre rubio de ojos azules, un tanto apenado por la situacion, - Estaba algo acelerado, perdon no me fije- a Petra se le formo un leve rubor en las mejillas, - d-descuida, Soy Petra...- extendio su mano al rubio, -Y yo Erwin, Mucho gusto Petra- ella bajo la mirada, -B-bueno te vere luego Petra, si necesitas algo me camarote esta frente al tuyo *sonrie levemente*- Erwin se retiro y dejo a una Petra un tanto ruborisada en el pasillo -s-sus ojos... son hermosos.

_**Bueno como no me da mas la idea quiero que sepan que trendr capitulos XD porque si hago un one-shot seria muyyyyyy largo, dedicado al grupo LeviHanji fans en facebook de mi querida Marceline que siempre ella nos tiene que soportar con nuestras fantasias pervertidas e.e te queremos Marce... Y QUE EL GRUPO CREZCA... y por cierto, dejenme un review o algo TwT que esta historia la tuve que volver a escribir ya que la original no la guarde y se elimino, me distraje descargando fotos LeviHan que cerre sin guardar WordPAD..**_

_**Algun review?**_


End file.
